


Ethereal

by zoetehemel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limerentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerentia/gifts).



> Bet you weren't expecting this! I dedicated this to you because you said one of the nicest things to me that I ever heard as a writer and I decided to give you something in return. Don't expect too much from this please.

Changmin finds himself in love.

It’s a crazy thing but he finds himself looking at Yunho differently like he’s his world personified, he becomes the thing he worries about the most.  He’s overly concerned, he’s in love with him.

Changmin finds himself thinking.

He finds himself thinking about his smile, his laughter, and he thinks that if he could only see his smile and hear his laughter for the rest of his life he wouldn’t mind.

That amazes him but he knows it’s true.

Changmin finds himself loving.

Loving every inch of Yunho, he loves him when he wakes up in the morning.  Even if he has horrendous morning breath and his hair is a mess atop his head.  He finds himself loving him even if he forgets to charge his phone, forgets to take off his shoes, or forgets to eat.  Changmin will always take care of him.

Changmin finds himself smiling.

He smiles because he looks at Yunho and he’s doing the most idiotically dumbest thing in the world but, he’d still be willing to call him his hyung and stand on a stage with him as one. He smiles because Yunho has made him realize all of the things in the world that are still worth smiling about.

Changmin finds himself holding.

Holding onto his hand on stage, holding onto him when his world fell apart.  And Yunho would always be there to hold him as well.  Changmin holds onto him because he’s his hyung, the other half of him on stage and off it.

Changmin finds himself knowing.

He knows every flaw that Yunho has but he ends up thinking what a great person he is.  He knows every embarrassing thing he’s done but he can’t seem to think that he’s anything less than perfect.

He thinks he’s ethereal, Yunho is too wonderful for this world.  Too perfect, too delicate, too brilliant.

But then if he wasn’t part of this world, he wouldn’t be part of Changmin’s world, and that itself is a little too painful for Changmin to think about.

Changmin thinks that Yunho is his little piece of ethereal, a little piece of perfect.

(Yunho thinks that way about Changmin too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aerith’s Theme and my own muse (oh what who am I kidding my muse wrote this I had no control over this) thank you for reading.


End file.
